To Treachery and Back: A Blue Prawn's Dead Memory
by Kristopher Stoltz
Summary: A recollection of a Blue poleepkwa's memory before, during, and after his death in the last scene of District 9, then coming back to life more than a month later. RPed for more than a year in the MNUSLRP and first to use the name "Poleepkwa."
1. Chapter 1

Many have seen the documentary on Wikus, and now many feel strong emotions for freedom of the Prawns. You already know what happened to him and Christopher Johnson, but that is all that you know. You may never see footage proving the truth of what I am about to tell you, and you may never believe it or regard anything but to disregard it, but I don't care. Someone has to know besides me. Someone has to know what I went through, and why I must apologize for my horrific actions. This is an untold story until now, and for a good reason. I see no incentive to keep this secret, because no matter how long it lasts a secret is never eternal, faithful to you, or dependent on you. I feel that this the only course of redemption is to see if it is possible by those in a nuetral standpoint. What you are about to read is a log of reality, not fiction, and not even from a fan but of a real poleepkwa and events that did undergo in the world of District 9. You'll find no happy endings here or comfortable happenings here, and most likely lacking any morals or beliefs of your own that have been pressed on your mind. This is a tale of what can't be told because it is hard to fathom. I must tell it because I just want people to understand what I went through and why I did such horrid things. There might be forgiveness, but a far more likely ending for you is judgment. I'm not sure if I really care for either of them right now as I write this. But really, I choose to be this way. After such a long time thinking in and out of the horrid concentraion camp known as District 10 and it's false promises, I think it's better to speak of District 9 and the past. That is where the strongest memories lie, and that is how you will understand how I came to be one of the most ruthless poleepkwas you've ever talked to.

For most of my public life I worked for MNU, as a teacher for young prawns to learn English and Poleepkwa. A 15-year-old Prawn teaching 4-year-old prawns 2 languages is a rare thing to see, not to many get that job, so I gained some benefits like MNU not considering me a threat or not treating me like a young child, but never gained any real respect. I had well living conditions due to my beliefs and acts of pacifism as well, such a way of life makes you practice restraint. Never would I do any aggressive actions like your average "prawn". I often would go to the mothership and translate to MNU personnel the codes or sequences for operations inside the old haven so they can bring down supplies such as exo-suits and weapons. Not many prawns dared that since few could be knowledgeable of the inner workings they left behind nor had the tolerance for these tasks of being a drone for MNU and not your queen or king. I had few friends because of that use, and each friend I actually had was one in the same position as I, and MNU drone. There where others who helped in the same fashion, not just myself, but I was the youngest. To my comfort I was always kept in the dark for what they did back then, and consequently prove that ignorance truly is bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

If there is one sin I hate now when I look back at my life it was being one of their puppets, and even though my life had no honor in it's depths of work and redundancy I still didn't question. Since I am part of a hive minded race it is natural for me to accept the fact that I am a drone, a drone working for MNU. It was when I first learned, however, from one of my acquaintances that I was going to be a parent. At that very moment is when I started paying attention to myself. I wasn't joyful of it, namely because that was practically a crime in my position.

It was only a matter of time before my egg would be planted, and there were no abortion methods for asexual aliens. I had no escape for this. I did not want to be a parent, it was degrading to have a male name and be of both sexes. I even preferred female prostitutes to males, just didn't feel right to be the latter. Earth life turned the foreign race of Poleepkwas into these consciousnesses. Prawn may be what you call us, but now I see we can become much more than that. We're called poleepkwas by the respecters and by the understanding, but back then I didn't think I could ever really speak in that manner nor did I believe to be one at the time. This was not because I had little will or didn't like my alien brothers, but because of my birth on earth. I was often lost in this confusion between male and female, but again I never bothered since it would only complicate my somewhat comfortable life to try to think as an asexual. Male was my choice, and it probably turned out to be the wrong one.

I became nervous in my job, and true as it was expected the pregnant process or whatever kind of shit it was called only became worse as time progressed in it's deceptive method. Time never kept constant, only accelerated. I noticed this dearly on the very first day I abandoned my MNU lords, the day we were delivering an exo-suit to an MNU facility.

It is so degrading to be a drone, and even worse to be a drone for the very darkness that consumes my race. I wasn't a poleepkwa I was a Prawn. Can't be derogatory if what you say of the said are true. I do believe though, that life made that change. Not my life, but the life inside me. Yet, that was a curse, because of another curse. I don't know what's putrid: A Male giving birth or a drone for MNU. Yet, that very day when I was in the delivery of an exo-suit was the day that I might have became one of them.

The usual vehicles that were used during a convoy of such importance, as this one was, proved that anything could fall apart if it is taken by surprise. It consisted of a transport truck and 2 armored MNU vehicles, one in the front and the other in the back. I was inside the transport vehicle on the far end near the doors. They would never allow me to use the exo-suits we brought in, but directing them remotely was standard, if not mandatory. Since they have minimal movement on their own, these demonic weapons where stored in specialized locked storage containers. They could only harness such power for so long, and the security system wasn't too bright either because I knew some of the codes for it. So far they trusted me as they would trust a machine because I always acted like one. When you were as loyal as I was, you got bittersweet privileges. Can't remember where I heard it, but the phrase "Get them young, and anything's possible" was proved in this memory of mine.

During the trip out of the District 9 border I started feeling more and more nervous and unsettled all of a sudden. My state of mind was apparent to the guards. The camera feed inside the convoy was continuous, and even remote security could see my head moving in random directions. One of the guards in front of me noticed my body language and asked, "Is there something wrong, Prawn?" to which I answered in a quick yet respectful manner, "No, not at all." He didn't care, so he gave no other thoughts to it. A few minutes later, things got out of hand. It was the first time I'd ever used the cold power of a human gun.

No matter how hard MNU can try, moving demons can be no routine task. How the fuck was I supposed to stay calm when you're pregnant and near hells opening? What was going to happen was bound to happen; it was not inevitable.


	3. Chapter 3

You'd think the noise of a poleepkwan grenade exploding would sound familiar to a poleepkwa, but it felt as alien to me as to any human. Sometimes, alien technology is alien to the alien. I don't even know if there's a pun intended or not. Still, it destroyed the MNU truck in front with a mixture of blue and red death. Lightning from the grenade met fire, and the truck was thrown on its side in a failed barrel roll. The guards where yapping around me. I don't remember what they were saying, I was to busy looking through the window at the flaming bodies that poured out of the burning truck. I didn't feel sadness or satisfaction. Only emptiness.

Then, just as the passenger got out, the truck behind my transport exploded. He was thrown back into the debris littering the ground. It may have been my imagination, but his landing was punctuated by the wet sound of metal piercing his neck. At that exact moment, and I can't quite be sure, but I think I felt positive. I could barely hear it, but the actual shooting came along. The attackers rained gunfire on the truck, but it was easily bulletproof, shaking off the assault with a flurry of pinging. Not to be deterred, they brought out heavy artillery. Then they fired their poleepkwan guns.

I knew instantly that only one kind of group could, and would, fire both alien and human weapons: the terrorism group known as Pro Forma. That group of somewhat organized crime was my biggest fear before that moment. I always thought they were the reason our race had received so much disgust. But now, all of a sudden, I felt vaguely awakened and probably combfortable. The five MNU guards in my transport opened the back door; swarming out like the gates of heaven had opened before them, only these gates led to hell.

The first was shot right in the chest; the accelerated mass was unimpeded by his body armor. The impact pushed him back. The second guard, perhaps in retribution, shot one of the aliens several times, until it was brought down to the ground. As if in trade, one of the MNU soldiers that was still sitting near me, the very one that asked me if something was wrong had a bullet pierce his eye. A burst of red had sprayed the wall behind me, followed by the dead fall of his body limping to the grave. His gun landed right in my lap.

MNU's finest, almost sadly, tore down the aliens attacking the convoy. Only two guards where left. The very last alien, the only one that survived the shootout, was limping away on a dead leg. One of the guards took out his pistol to "clean up the mess". Fat, tired, and yet angry, he yelled at the wounded offworlder. He never got the chance to kill it. I picked up the cold human technology that has the power to change even history itself, and changed my future forever. I shot the guard with a vertical line of armor piercing gunfire, splitting him from his ass to his helmet. I don't think I even aimed.

When adrenaline rushes through your veins, you don't particularly think straight, just think yourself, and what you felt was right to do. As I killed a man to save a dying poleepkwa, it was not long until I wondered if I killed him for myself, or for the dying one. Of course I did it for the to be dead alien, because I wasn't even sure what would happen to me.


	4. Chapter 4

You think killing a man is why I'm asking if my sins deserve redemption? I'm just getting started. I wasn't thrown into a trance. I didn't instantly drop the gun. I slowly thought of what I did. When I came to the realization of the horrific act, I lowered the gun down, allowing it to clatter to the ground. Stepping out of the truck, I landed on the ground and walked over to the guard. He was almost split in two. I poked and prodded him, hoping, praying that he was still alive, but of course he didn't move. It seems god does not favor a murdering Prawn; the man was dead. Just then, the Poleepkwa that I had saved limped toward me, his gun lazily hanging from his arm. A few meters away, he stopped. He lowered his weapon, leaning it against his leg, and clapped.

"Unbelievable" he said, in Poleepkwan tongue (well not necessarily tongue, but you know what I mean).

I looked back at him as he picked up his gun and walked closer, only now his limp was gone. His stride was strong, and he carried himself as if he was the most important person in the world. If I had lived more of my life actually inside of District 9, I'd instantly recognize that shell color. The camouflaged shell, the mixture of colors, it was just like a military man might paint his face. This alien always had a grenade launcher at his side, and kept even the worst of Poleepkwa in check. He was the leader of Pro Forma, and he was clapping like I had earned an achievement. I, being so ignorant, asked, "Who are you?"

"Me?" He said, in the deepest voice I have ever heard. "A Poleepkwa? Asking me who I am? I thought that MNU vest was because you where a prisoner, but no, I see no handcuffs. Too much security and transportation for just one 'prawn.' You must be an MNU drone."

I looked at my black vest and then looked to the dead MNU guard, as if he could give me the answer. I found none on his lifeless body. How would I know? I wanted to keep my simple life, and yet I wanted to escape it. You'd think by now I'd know whose side I was on, but I didn't. Just because you do what you feel is right at the time, doesn't mean you know what you are doing.

With a long grunt that could be considered a sigh, he answered for me and said "You don't know, do you?"

See what I mean? I told you I was just getting started. Not only did I kill a man to save one of my own, but I killed a man to save a killer. Every day I wish it was some other alien and not him that I saved. I wonder if I would have done it again if I knew who he was. Still, what I got in return was applause and praise from the Pro Forma leader. I don't think anyone else would do the same.


	5. Chapter 5

This mass-murdering alien was studying me, all the while ignoring the wounds on his body. Earlier he had been limping in pain due to several bullet wounds, so I thought to myself 'was it an act?' At the time I thought he was tough, walking around with a bleeding, cracking shell, but now I know it was no doubt an act of trickery.

"What about your wound?" I asked, because you don't ignore the wounded, even if it's a complete stranger. I still believe in that moral.

He glanced down at his own wounds, and then looked back towards me. "We can't let anything slow us down.," he said, in as straight-forward a tone as could be. That fucker used 'us' like goddamn equals. The Pro Forma leader refused to drop his weapon as he approached me. He raised his gun, holding it with just one hand, and aimed its still warm barrel directly at me. I raised my hands up in defense, but he didn't fire. He just held it out, like an extension of his arm.

"Come on. Get up! He certainly can't." he said to me, referencing the dead soldier that I was examining. It was then that I realized the Pro Forma Leader wasn't going to shoot me, but help me. I lost the reason why somewhere along the way, but I do know that I accepted his help. He then walked toward the back of the transport truck and began pulling the dead bodies out as if they where rubbish. Two bodies hit the dirt, each making a dull, wet, thud, before he closed the back door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm doing what I came here to do" he said, locking the doors with one of the guards keys.

"Will you be parting with me? Or do you wish to assist in unlocking the package?" he asked. This terrorist was oddly verbose. It's no wonder that so many followed him. My response was instant and extinction, just like every other response during this whole ordeal was...

"No!"

He looked at me and let lose some sort of a chuckle, but shortly afterward realized that I wasn't joking. His face hardened and he shook his head like he was incredulous.

"You don't know what you're getting into if you don't." He said as he opened the driver side door. Of course I didn't reply. His words had me thinking for the first time in a long while.

"You know that camera right inside the truck? And the other one right above you on the roof? They can't record sound, but it can record video. This entire scene has been seen wirelessly through their network system. You're one of their drones, you know what I'm talking about, no?"

He was right, I did. Their trucks have local cameras, but the feed is sent to MNU's recording station. MNU no doubt saw this entire incident. I didn't say it out loud, but my expression released a simple and quick "fuck!" Even so, I still didn't want to go with him.

"You need to open your eyes, just like everyone else. It always shows my brothers the right path." he said as he shifted his gun into a more normal position and walking towards me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked tentatively, and a little frightened.

"Insurance. In case I ever get low on cat food, this exo-suit must be worth ten thousand cans."

"You did all this for cat food?!" I said in a very surprised and angry tone.

"I've seen things you wouldn't believe, and know things you couldn't hope to. You live in the enemy's doorway, and yet you've been as blind as the sightless. Your kind pisses me off, but when your eyes are finally opened; when you glance upon the truth, the transformation is marvelous. It's time you saw the light."

Then he hit me on the head with the butt of his gun, knocking me out. I collapsed, my body lying out on the hard ground. I didn't notice it until later, but the most ironic thing about that strike was that his gun struck me right on the white MNU spray tag. MNU always was his favorite target.

Next, when I awoke, it was to an MNU guard removing a taser from my chest. I took several deep breaths, each one rasping in my chest, and then looked up to see the cold walls of an interrogation room. I'll never forget it; the dim light, the dark room, the metallic table, the voice recorder, and the armed MNU guards. It was exactly the same as the one Christopher Johnson was interrogated in, only as I tried to feel around, I noticed one difference. I was in restraints.

Shell shocked and intimidated, no wonder that I was so quiet. The leader of Pro Forma did all the talking and yet I was lost in his actions. What did he want with me? It should have been obvious to me but it wasn't. The result of my stupidity and dumbfounded mentality was a strike to the head from him. Waking up in restraints by MNU must be just what he wanted, because it's when I first realized the dark side of MNU. That can change anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't blame them, I betrayed MNU and their trust in me was instantly lost. They must have still thought I was a killer. I realized that quickly, so I acted calm and passive aggressive. They matched my demeanor for a while, at least after tasing me in the beginning. I can never forget that moment. My heavy breathing, finally recognizing where I was, and accepting the restraints instead of fighting them. I could easily make out the face of the interviewer, and no doubt he could easily see my face as well. The dark room made me feel so lonely, which was their exact intention. MNU didn't get information out of us by force, at least not the smart ones. The guards and soldiers would try it, but the desks jockeys, or whatever they're called, were much smarter when it came to this kind of engagement. Everything they did here gave you the kind of feeling that the right thing for you to do was confess. You'll say anything to stop a few blunt blows to the head, but you'll say everything if you are sure you might loose it all. That's what almost happened to me, and then some.

The interrogator started off by greeting me, "Good evening, Kristopher Stoltz. How are you doing?"

His voice was extremely comforting and yet deep. He was testing to see if I was aware and able to speak. Later on in my life I looked back and learned from this experience, remembering how it all happened so I could be as successful as he was.

"Shocked" I said, trying to instill some humor into the conversation. I figured they wouldn't despise me if I showed them a hidden sense of humor.

"So I see you're doing fine after your recent incident. Now please tell me: Do you know what you did?" he said, his voice slowly becoming darker in tone.

"Yes, but I didn't know what I was doing." Bad mistake, I was screwed either way, but this gave them the impression that I'd do it again if the same situation happened again. That I would kill yet again.

"You killed one of our guards and conversed with the leader of Pro Forma, and this whole time you didn't know what you where doing?"

And that's when it hit me; that I hadn't been talking to just some random poleepkwa. My first reaction was a quick snap to look at the interrogator. I held his gaze for a second, and then asked, "I was talking to whom?" Which thankfully implied that I had no relation. Convincing and true, he spoke what I was feeling.

"Shocked again?" he said with a faint laugh. I didn't find it so funny at all. I was too busy cursing myself for not knowing whom I had the misfortune of saving. At least I wasn't admiring him; I was more frightened of him. We both understood that, and he didn't need to dwell on it any more.

"What where you even thinking, if at all, by conversing with him?"

Or maybe not.

"You had many chances to stop a terrorist, to serve the innocent human population, and yet you stood by and did nothing?" he said.

He really wanted to give me guilt, but that just got me a little angry. I responded with a hint of anger, but I was more desperate for forgiveness. I asked MNU the same thing I've been asking all this time. I really was scared, more so than ever of MNU. Before I was just scared of messing up a decoding or failing to control an exo-suit, but now, this was entirely different. I was scared of the unknown.

"I didn't know at the time" I said.

"He killed all of your MNU friends, with your help I might add, and you didn't know?"

And then that's when a burning rage hit me like a pissed off pheonix (I mention that kind of animal alot). MNU guards are my friends?

"They were not my friends, no one I saw there was." I responded. That must have been the worst thing I could have said. If I had said otherwise, then I'm almost sure it would've ended there. Alas, because of my instinctive response, I buried myself in a hole and threw away the shovel.

"Of course. You don't kill friends. And yet you say sorry?" was his reply.

I was dumbfounded more than ever. Fuck, I'd made a mistake. There was a pause after he examined my reaction, then he strongly asked, "Did he tell you where he was going?" My replies turned nonchalant. I just wanted to shut up at this point.

"No."

"Can you deduce to where he went?"

"No, I can't."

"What did he talk to you about?"

"About myself."

"What did he say about you?"

Right then I realized that I'd messed up yet again. I couldn't get anything right! Because of the way I spoke, I gave the impression that I was hiding something. I would pause often, to wonder and deduce what that damn leader had said to me, and what I should say to the interrogator. This was a continuous tunnel of mistakes and unintentional implications. After a few long seconds, I replied.

"He said that he hated my kind."

The interrogator got curious. '_A prawn hating another prawn?_' he must have thought. This was rare. Don't like, sure, but hate? Hardly at all possible.

"Now why would he hate you?" Good question. I did save him; he knows that, so now we're both trying to put the puzzle together. Why _did_ he hate me?

"He said that my kind makes him sick. Something like that."

"Your kind? An MNU Prawn?"

"Yes."

This man had solved the puzzle already. He didn't really need to ask the last question.

"And why did he strike you? Why would he knock you out?"

This was the worst question he could ever ask me. The last question of the entire interrogation. I should have said, "Because he didn't like me", or hell, even another "I don't know" or "can't remember" would have been better. Instead, I proved honesty sometimes isn't the best policy.

"So I could have my eyes opened."

Every poleepkwa has felt first hand of the physical violence to them, but this so much more different. I've experienced the kind of horror that uses words not guns. MNU is a company with many faces, and I can tell you right now that the worst is not the face you see everyday. They made me spill all of my secrets, everything they wanted, and without ever using the gun. Now that, my readers, is true evil.


	7. Black Leaf: A Special

I believe I should give you an example of what I have become over the course of events you will soon read about. People who follow the MNUSpreadsLiesRP know me better, and therefore they get the raw edition of my updates first. I link to them in my website (.com/DeadMemory/Treachery) but this is a special edition just for the fans here, so they can know my character better.

In the horizon was a vehicle traveling down the right fork. Gordon, and Sean and I were leaning on the parked bus we had driven, my team casually waited for the vehicle to pull up at the fork. My team of 4 checked their gear and ensured we were ready with our poleepkwa tools but of course we carried no poleepkwa weapons. The vehicle pulled over and John stepped out, then spoke to me.

"This is all you brought? Gordon and Sean?"

"And one more, probably the most useful."

"Nice, what makes him special?"

"He's got talent."

Just then, cranky as can be, stepped out Brandon Poole.

"...Raw meat? Are you trying to starve us here, no raw meat?" he said.

"What did you expect me to do, get a full goat?" said the driver of the Bus. He was paid well, but not well enough to handle Brandon's bickering about no meat.

"for a 2 hour drive, yes I would have preferred that." Poole said.

I couldn't help but giggle, so did John.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm your source of humor" Poole said as he was stepping down from the bus. He had a bottle of water and chugged the last bit after tossing it back.

"Well, shall we get going? Your car better have air conditioning." Poole said.

John was just dumbstruck and turned to me.

"Oh no, you're kidding right?"

"He's the best fighter we've got, trust me he won't slow you down."

"Honestly? he's an old guy with a cane."

Brandon looked a little ticked off and walked toward John.

"Punch me"

"What?"

"I said punch me, try to strike me."

John sighed and tried to thrust a quick straight punch. Brandon grabbed the punch, swiped his cane on John's feet, and in a quicker movement made John fall flat on the floor. Brandon turned around and started to walk toward the car.

"I told you John, he's the best we got."

"Shut up." John said, getting back up.

"I think I wasn't always a digger" Poole replied as he stepped into the vehicle. Gordon and Sean stepped in before John and me, who waved at the bus driver. As he turned on his bus he yelled "good luck" and drove away.

Now I should give you a brief description of we were going to get ourselves into. This is about a year or so after I died, and a good example of the person I am now. Pro Forma is now gone and some have reinvisioned themselves to be a peaceful group now called Verus Novus. Some of the old members have not changed, and a good portion of them had formed a new group called Black Leaf, with less poleepkwas but much more organized and resourceful with poleepkwan technology and strengtheneing their weapons. I lied Verus Novus so my group is the complete oppisite: We reverse engineer weapons to be tools. Nonetheless, only I am the one who traverses Joburg at night, doing solo recon missions, theivery, etc. while the rest of Verus Novus stay at their base digging tunnels, practicing yoga, etc. John has been my friend for a while now, and a double agent for us. He works for MNU and is trusted by them, because sadly he's had to kill poleepkwa.

Now that you know the new groups and resources and whatnot, you are ready to believe what I'm about to write down: Black Leaf is going to bomb New York, with a poleepkwan bomb the size of a nuke. Why? Doesn't matter, we had to stop it.

With the teams combined, we headed to the hangar near the west coast of Africa. Gordon, a poleepkwa from Verus Novus, kept on inspecting his tools, since he loved machinery. His main part in the operation was handling all the heavy duties like repairs or defusing. We already have the intelligence of the bomb's schematics and Gordon knows them inside and out. Sean, also a poleepkwa, was pretty much the eye of the crew. He could spot and see everything from like 2 miles away, and he can hack pretty damn good to. That's why I always used them in these situations.

"Remember what I told you guys" I said to John. Of course he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, don't start droppin until you say so." He replied. I've already told him about 20 times.

"And the code word is Winifred" I said.

"Will he be there?" he said, acknowledging the name.

I looked up at him dead quiet, grabbed my pistol that I've always used in dangerous situations, and started screwing on the silencer.

"I hope not."

John and the rest were the usual jarheads. I told them to use their tasers and knives. Of course the pressing reminder I gave him was to try to use as little lethal force as possible. When the time came to use it, however, they were the best at aim so they'd be more likely to not fire headshots and focues more on hitting other parts of the body like arms or legs. Their tools for lethal attacks would be M9's and hollow tip bullets because in in john's suggestion: the hollowtip bullets he always used are the safest because they were the most accurate. All of this equipment would be carried in bags, very tight waterproof bags.

The sundown was almost finished when we reached the hangar, and our plane was prepped and ready to go. It was a Hercules that suited what we needed. John and his boys managed to gracefully rent it. Inside the plane, Sean set up his laptop along with other gadgetry. Thankfully John was able to get one of those nifty night vision goggles to wear. He could not only see in the dark by turning it on and off, but it also sends a feed to Sean so he can monitor the action. John always likes to take point due to his blunt characteristics, and insists to put his hat (that I refuse to describe) over his goggles, which he was going to wear when we got to the boat.

"I have a feeling we're getting close, Jack." said Poole, but of course...

"Again, It's John" was the reply Poole received.

In a pitch-black night, the boat was finally visible from our window. The tag easily helped Sean locate them, and that tag was one of the hostages of the crew driving the boat. No way Black Leaf would know how to sail an MNU cargo ship. All the humans with Gordon and me put on our clothes and had parachutes latched on. We were all ready for danger. Still, everyone could tell I was nervous, since I hate water.

"Are you sure you can do this? If you can't-" said John, but I quickly interrupted him.

"Just shut the fuck up and swim. Be lucky you're wearing goddamn gear"

"I'm surprised Poole is more comfortable in swimming, and he's a digger." John said.

Poole wasn't to happy about that.

"I told you I don't think I was always a digger!" he said, putting the can on his backpack.

"Just don't slow us down" John said, sighing as he did it.

When the cargo bay opened and made the usual loud noise of thrusting air then everyone, besides me, jumped out instantly. I was more pulled down due to the face that I was going to fall in the water and we were ridiculously close to sea level for a jump. Seriously that was so ironic: I'm not at all afraid of heights but you just add a little water in the bottom and I'm hesitant. After pulling our chutes almost right after jumping then landing in the water we spread ourselves apart and the boat was coming right at us.

Almost perfectly synchronized it slowed down and a rope fell out from the window on the port side of the boat. At the end of the rope was a net like design so we could latch on to it easier. When we swam to it, albeit more casual and like waiting for it to come close enough, one of John's guys was the first to grab on. We all managed to climb to the top but I was at the end for the most annoying reason and the wettest because I ended up being in the water most of the time. The last one to go up and the last one to dry. When we got to the room that the rope was thrown out the window, our tag was waiting and greeting us. Sneaky devil that he is, he hid into one of the compartments of the room to avoid capture. John got his night vision equipment since him and Gordon would traverse the boat and get to the bomb. Brandon and I will get to Jamie and the leaders here that are currently planted in the bridge.

"Keep radio silence until we're spotted, we'll go get to Jamie and the bomb, you get the crew." I said in a completely serious tone.

"Sure thing, ya damn ninja" John said in a completely un-serious tone, and adjusting his hat, changing to a more serious tone and continued with "Alright 'devil dogs', we're oscar mike" followed by a whispered "Oo-rah!" by the Marines as they proceeded moving down the length of the ship

With John and his marines, followed by Gordon, assigned to knock out and getting most of the Black Leaf leaders as we could, Poole and I made our way across the boat. There were somewhat large cargo boxes as a cover for it being a cargo freighter so my parkour training, Poole's skin and all those night travels in Joburg came in handy. I may not be a good swimmer, but damn we're both good at this. To be totally honest we depended on luck sometimes because the door to the bridge was locked for sure and waited for someone to come out or were arriving to enter so they could open it. We just hid in corners for something to happen, and hopefully John wasn't to trigger-happy. Like a stake out, someone finally opened the door. As fate would have it, it was Jamie himself.

Instantly we barged in, grabbing by the arm and the silenced gun had been pressed on his head from the side. I used Jamie as a body shield while 3 of the Black Leaf members used the 3 human hostages driving the boat as body shields. The one of the leaders of Black Leaf just stood there in perfect posture and only observing. The Captain had already put his arms up showing he is willing to comply. Only one person walked in normally with no care in the world: Brandon Poole.

"A standoff is unheard of in the presence of an elder."

Jamie resisted at first for about 2 seconds, then just ensued with witty comments.

"Well, shit. I thought we were on the same side. Hee hee...Anyway, you bitch, I thought you were stupid, like your frie--" Before Jamie could finish, Poole interrupted;

"I don't care who is your leader, I am your leader now by rule of the hive mind." said Poole, walking toward the poleepkwas holding the hostages. Being the dumb drones that they are, they did. The Black Leaf leader responded with an insulted.

"How dare you undermine my people? They are my drones!"

"You declare ownership? Besides the indecency of it, we both know you are just as ranked as them. Admit it, you just do this because you want to be an elder."

"Back away" the leader said, as the other poleepkwas who let got of the hostages followed Poole.

"No poleepkwa has ever hurt another in offense, only defense. You try anything, you'll regret it."

Brandon's words were working, mischievous as he was. Now enters Jamie with his quick-draw knife attack he was holding somewhere. I swear he must have pulled it out of his ass or something because he managed to slice the side of my chest and toss me over him like a rag doll. I dropped the pistol when I fell to the ground and Jamie lifted his hand in the air, ready to stab me, until a horn blared and red light filled the room. Never was I so thankful of John's itchy trigger finger.

With Jamie's hesitant strike I kicked him hard and he flew back to the wall. Brandon Poole knocked down the leader in his usual unexpected move. The poleepkwas who are now following Poole had already let go of the hostages and just looked at the elder. I on the other hand had already grabbed my pistol and quickly aimed it at Jamie, but Jamie had already grabbed his knife and the captain as well. He was obviously going to kill him if we made a move. Jamie as usual tried to talk witty.

"Captain's the only chance you got to sail away, Kris" He said, mockingly, with a strange insane grin across his face.

"Same goes for you Jamie!"

"I've seen enough, to know how to do it."

There was an uneasy pause from him. The grinning was disappearing from his face.

"Now then, you're going to take me away, aren't you?" I began to slowly walk toward him, ever so gently, holding my pistol with both hands.

"One way or another you will be. Just let go of him, okay?"

"Then what? After you capture me, then what?" He gripped the captain harder, throwing him slightly to the left, but just weak enough to keep him upright.

"We give you human flavored ice cream" I said, mocking his attitude, and I wasn't very good at it come to think of it. Jamie tilted the knife upwards, almost ready to cut him open as I edged closer to him.

"Are you gonna' hand me over? Hm?" Jamie moved backwards, slowly, getting closer to the nearby window of the bridge. His face was being lit by the red light much more strongly now, almost looked like half his face was blood.

"To ARFA? MNU?"

"No, maybe, and to Verus Novus. Now let him go, please" I said.

Jamie moved in a laughing motion.

"You think I want to change? To NOT be working for the common good of us ALL?"

"Nope" I said. I quickly flicked my pistol to do a spinning motion, grabbed it by the barrel, the took advantage of my motions of getting closer to him by tackling him and the captain down. The 3 of us landed on the floor and Jamie let loose his knife when I slammed my pistol to his shoulder. He grunted in pain as I pushed the captain out of the way. He could have let out a shout, or a scream of pain, but it seemed apparent that he kept his mouth shut in embarrassment. Before I could point my pistol at him again he had taken a few steps back, very quickly. He then, in a sprint, leaped and broken through one of the bridge's windows.

Glass shattered heavily, those are pretty thick windows and even a poleepkwa would need to be strong to break through. Jamie, amazingly, was that kind if poleepkwa. I looked out and he had fallen a few meters and landed on one of the walkways along the side the bridge tower, with pieces of glass cutting or stabbing him for sure. Still, he was able to get up and look at my figure above. I called down to him, and of course only I would ask a wounded terrorist...

"Are you okay?!" I did after all wanted him to live. Then, for god's humor, it started to rain a little. Just what I needed

"Well, yes. I'm alive, aren't I?" He shouted back up to me, getting up.

"Jamie, if you let us take you in we can patch you up. I promise, you'll bleed to death if you don't."

"Its just a scratch." He shouted, mockingly, and said "Tell me Kris, can you run?" as he started to move off the walkway.

I did a facepalm and a sigh at the same time after holstering my pistol into my jacket, then jumped down. Thankfully I was skilled enough to land safely and avoid the glass because I hanged from the walkways edge railing on on hand and my feet onto the edge of the walkway's floor. I was about to bring out my pistol with one hand and shoot him in the leg, but he had turned around and ran away, saying "NA NAH NA NAAH NAAAAH!"

Missing my chance and not being able to aim in time, I let go and landed to the walkway underneath, hoping to catch him before he was going descend down the spiraling walkway. Unfortunately, he was crazy. I did manage to corner him, and to shoot at him, but he jumped over the side again and landed on the top of an empty cargo box. John said he purposefully took out the riflemen near the spotlight because he 'totally knew that was gonna happen' but nevertheless I was able to chase him down without worrying about cover fire.

I to leaped over and landed on the cargo boxes and chased him down parallel to the boat, but we were both dumb enough to ignore the rain and water. One of the Black Leaf's terrorists had thrown a poleepkwan grenade at us. That terrorist wasn't very smart at all. Poleepkwan grenades are extrememly powerful mind you, so the effect of throwing a grenade to a series of empty cargo boxes was a rough definition of the domino effect. Jamie and I both slipped on the wetness of the cargo boxes over the same side because the bottom box itself was tilting. Both of us being on the floor again seemed repetitious, but the box itself fell toward us as well. Jamie was slipping and sliding everywhere to get to the edge of the boat now, trying to outrun the domino effect instead of getting out of the way. I saw it coming, the clashing of boxes all overshadowing us (and at night to boot) soJamie would surely die. I called out to him as I ran toward him.

"Wait! Jamie stop!" I said, running as fast as I could, the falling cargo boxes chasing me.

"No! You wont make me stop!" He replied, some words in panic.

Jamie was smart enough to stop at the edge, I was smart enough to continue, because we both ended up going over and hanging on the edges while 3 boxes fell over the boat and over us, making splashes so big the water reached right to the rails we both held on to. Hanging and being parallel to each other, Jamie was looking for a way to get back up but couldn't for the same reason I couldn't; one of the boxes hadn't gone over at all and didn't let us get back on the boat. We both knew we could only inch to the left or right like monkeys hanging from branches. Thankfully, I was the only one with the gun. I pulled it out with one hand and hanging to the edge of the boat with the other, then pointed it straight at Jamie who was hanging on as well only 2 meters away from me. I didn't say anything, because I just realized that if I did shoot him, no matter where, he would fall down to the sea. Of course, he spoke to mindfuck me.

"Shoot me, save yourself the trouble. Don't hesitate, you know you want to." He shouted.

"I don't want to, and I do mind." I said, my hand wavering.

"The people you idolize don't mind if you kill me, you know that now. If you really believed in them you'd shoot." he shouted again.

"I believe that they're better than that."

"Horseshit, you of all people should know: Everyone is a killer. Even Seth, Olo, Xenrop, Jamison, hell, maybe even Sherry Johnson one day," he said, inching closer and moving to the left.

That hit the chord. I shot him on the left leg so now he was just hanging by his hands.

"They're the last people who can become a murderer"

"I'll prove that to you, you'll see. As soon as I get free, which I will, they'll all be just as bad as you." Jamie said, then grabbed the hand that held the pistol, but didn't disarm me. Instead he held it closer to himself and grabbed my hand in a fashion that he could pull the trigger. He pointed it in between his eyes and his antennae.

"Come on, save them from yourself. If you really cared about them, you'd kill me."

I just couldn't. I just could not do it. I can't save them from him.

"There's always an alternative." I said, fucking stupid of me. I'm really not good at lines when they get to my mind. Jamie was really close to pulling the trigger on himself. Then, I got an idea.

"You're right, I'll kill them." I said.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, they're killers right? So, might as well kill them. Killing a killer is a good thing to do."

".......you've gotta be kidding me" Jamie said to himself, quietly.

"Well if I kill you, then it'd be a waste of ammo. I have 5 bullets left there. I'll save them, one for each."

"...no, thats not like you,"

"That's not like what I tried to be. There's a killer in everyone, so I'll just stop them from doing that. Thanks Jamie."

I was saying all this casually, not one bit of remorse for doing it. Jamie laughed though, suddenly not buying it.

"Your trying to copy me!"

My response was pulling back the hammer.

"No, I'm not."

He still wasn't buying it. Didn't matter though, I had him right where I wanted him.

"Who are you trying to fool?"

"You."

"Not doing so well."

"Oh I was."

"I assure you Kris, you weren't." He said. I'm pretty sure he was lying at that part though.

You could hear the sound of John reloading his gun, and had a powerful image because he was on top of the crate and pointing right at Jamie. The standoff was set, and there was no elder to break it apart now. Me and Jamie where hanging from the edge of a boat like in a cliffhanger position, both of is tied and connected by a gun, with John and Gordon standing above like an overpowering decider.

"You've lost, Jamie. No nuke, no deaths, only capture."

"Ah. I see..." Jamie said, looking back down at the water below, then looking back up again.

"So NOW it all unfolds. See Kris, John, when you hurt someone, they will always, ALLWAYS retaliate. When MNU hurt us, however, we could not retaliate. So, what now? Do we wait for that day when Chris returns, only to find the bleak, dark, inky blackness of truth?

The nuke WAS our retaliation. Something will happen, a mass breakout, more riots, hell, I don't know. But retaliation is coming. It's the natural order of things. I hope you understand Kris." He said, heavily implying it was his final speech.

Jamie then held on to my hand as he let go with the other hand holding on to the boat. Using my arm he swung and hanged on to my firearm. I was so shocked I couldn't pull him back up. The gun slipped out of my hand and I saw everthing in slow motion. He was falling down with my weapon in mid air right above him, but with great speed and reaction, no doubt powered of adrenaline, he grabbed on to my foot with his left hand, then barely grabbed the gun with his right hand just before it got out of reach. Instantly he shot me in the same arm I got hit with a truck once.

"AH, fuck" I said, more pissed than in pain because I let that arm slip, and of course I'm tired of constantly getting shot there. Now I was only holding on to the edge of the boat with one hand.

Jamie then pointed the gun to himself.

"You'll see, Kris"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I forgot what I wanted to say because the silenced sound of a bullet passed through his skull. Jamie had killed himself, and I could feel his hand slipping off my foot. I saw his bloody face fall down and got smaller and smaller as the distance between us grew. The pistol was just along side him, as if he was carrying the weapon he used to kill himself, with himself, to whatever poleepkwan hell they have.

The rest didn't matter. I got pulled up, the Black Leaf leaders were taken care of medically and dropped to an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, the hostages were freed, we made it to the dock, and everything seemed okay to everyone else. John and his guys originally were supposed to get back on the plane and go home in order to avoid suspicion, but they decided to stick with us for the time being.

It was not satisfying for me, because it's the first time I saw a poleepkwa personally kill himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Since humans and poleepkwa share the same kind of eyes, both round and deep pupils that can create an abyss of emotion if used right, so he fully understood what my previous answer meant or what I thought it meant. Anyone would.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Stoltz."

He got up, but I had such a mixed emotion of laughter and puzzlement. I had never ever been called 'Mr. Stoltz" until that moment, and to tell you the truth it felt good. Just what they wanted. I got much more comfortable, but as I look back now they were showing a false respect. He left, the door lock softly clicking as it closed, and I sat there with a slight smile. I couldn't tell much of what they where talking about, but I found out a short time later. The man came back in, this time with a file. He sat down and laid the file out on the table as if to read it. He'd already read it before, he was just bullshitting to prove that they hadn't read that file yet.

"As common procedure, we checked your blood to identify you. You have been unconscious for a few hours and your tag was illegible due to the physical damage you took. We learned that you are Kristopher Stoltz, but we have discovered something else about you." No doubt, I was thinking "_oh, shit_" as soon as he said that. As if this man was aware of my inner anxiety, he continued on, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

I slowly nodded a "yes." I'm pretty sure it looked as if I was resisting the question, but they checked my blood, so why would they even ask? Well they tested me again to see if I was keeping any secrets. No hiding it now.

"Yes" I finally said, audibly confirming what we both already knew.

He closed the file, placing it back on the table, then spoke again. "Now this makes us curious about you, but if you answer our questions honestly then you will have gained our trust again, and continue your life as it was." His voice had such a happy tone at the end, as if it was an honor to work for MNU. As I said, this wasn't an interview, this was a test. At least to them.

"Alright."

"Good. Now, can you recollect any moment when you felt something different? Something that triggered the pregnancy?"

I thought long and hard, wanting to give them a satisfying reason as well as a truthful one. It was several seconds before I spoke again.

"During my time off about a month ago, I would often have affairs with human women, and-"

"Oh we know about your sexual addiction, no need to explain that"

His interruption surprised me. More because they where fine with it than of course they knew.

"Yes well I....I remember one time when I was satisfying the woman, I felt a strange spike of pain..."

"It's ok. You can tell me. It's why I'm asking. Please, don't feel so uncomfortable."

"Right, well I wasn't thinking at the time and my body felt weird. A few days later is when I started feeling strange and one of the older aliens said it was a sign of pregnancy." I said aliens to make them more less...conspicuous. I'd never say prawn, ever.

"Which alien?"

"Christopher. Christopher Johnson I mean."

"Really? That's quite interesting."

"Why?"

"Let's not forget, Kristopher; Kristopher Stoltz, that I am asking the questions, not you."

"Sorry..."

I have no idea why I even asked. Don't know what was going through my mind at the time. He did extend that sentence by saying 'that's quite interesting'. Maybe that's what it was that made me ask. Either way I crossed some line.

"I'm glad we understand. Now, did you feel any other pains?"

"A few. They didn't really happen more often after the next few weeks, but I did feel smoother and a more bloated feeling. My stomach area did hurt a bit when the attack happened and now I feel nothing." I was saying everything just to make up for asking him.

"Thank you for telling us, Mr. Stoltz. Now is that all you know so far?"

"Yes."

With a smile, he got up again, and unlocked the restraints holding me back.  
"Congratulations Mr. Stoltz, you have gained our confidence in you. Now you will receive medical attention so that your child will be born healthy and living." No doubt they would have, probably to carry on my MNU bitch genes.

"Thank you." Yeah, I said thank you. To MNU. That has got to be a crime.

He got up and left, motioning the guards to come with him. I knew they wouldn't use much violence against me, I needed to be kept intact and healthy in order to be useful. When they left though, there was no soft click like before. By destiny's miracle the door hadn't locked. It stayed a little bit open and just enough for me to hear! The conversation was in mixed voices, but it went something like this:

"It's confirmed, he is pregnant, and it's at a very early stage."

"The baby must still be in the embryonic development, we're not even sure when the egg will lay."

"We must act quickly. We don't have to wait for the little one to develop enough for us to induce a pregnancy."

"Finally we have a subject that is at its prime. We can save years of work with him."

"Isn't monitoring her important as well? Studying before the actual process begins?"

"No, this is what we've been looking for, and he must be cared for delicately until we no longer need him. With this, we can finally cut population control from our budget, less nests to worry about."

"Alright, dispose of her, he's everything we need right now."

As I recollect my memory before death, I stumble upon the deep personal thoughts that gives me a unique feeling lik this one. I can't explain it; it could be self-hate for wanting to be used, realization giving me a strength to fight back, denying ignorance and replacing it with no choices, I can't decide. I told them how I got pregnant, and while it may be accidental it still happened over sex so now my embryo was very special to them since only recently they have been looking for other ways to do population control. They were going to stop waiting for a little one and kill her off, only for me to replace for and disregard research before pregnancy and only later on, when I came back and wanted to know what I have done when I was alive, I found out that if I didn't hear that, then Sherry Johnson would have died.


	9. Chapter 9

After hearing that, I couldn't take my next action lightly. At the time I didn't know they where talking about Sherry, and if I had, I wouldn't be thinking about what to do. After all, her father did let me know ahead of time that I was pregnant. I would have instantly rushed out and even rescued her, had I only known. Still, in a sense I did save her, from myself that is. The "little one" they where talking about was just another small child to me at the time. That was enough to change everything. A swift surge of some raw feeling I never felt before had manifested with such a strong force it could break through the very walls of that room had it been physical. At first I was thinking about myself, if the few months of comfort was worth it. Any little ones have parents, and I almost had forgotten that obvious fact. I put myself in that position because at the time I knew, well at leat thought, it would happen anyway. Losing a child was unimaginable and that loss should be endured by none. I wanted this child when I was stuck in that closed box, and I wanted the little one, Sherry, to live now. I moved on from the feeling of loss to the feeling of winning. I wanted to become a parent, to know what it feels like to love a child, not a soulless MNU drone. Not anymore. Now more than ever, MNU will know Treachery, as it met my species from me when I worked for MNU.

Everything was silent when the restraints of depression broke free. I didn't hear or think anything but of escaping this enclosure. Everything I did was instinct, I did not have second thoughts, or maybe even first thoughts. I burst out and slammed the group that was in front of the door. Like an american football player, I tackled through any resistance, my determination getting the worst of me. I decided everyone was going to live that day, so I didn't kill anyone in my path. They didn't dare to shoot me at the risk of harming my body either. That made it easier, I'll admit to that, but still my mindset was pure determination, nothing more. I had no other focus and when I was going down the hallway that leads to the parking lot exit. I remembered that as I was running down that hall, a smile broke my face. That moment made a fresh new path for me. My eyes weren't opened, as the pro forma leader said, it was my antennas. I listened, and did what was truly right for the first time in my life. I was saving a life worth saving and now it was saving 2. Even if I died, it wouldn't be for nothing, so I was brave enough to stop as soon as I opened the emergency exit door.

When I opened the parking lot door, the light shine to my now free self standing at the open parking lot. Nothing ever felt so right until then, looking at the twilight sun. Looking around after taking in this new emotion, I ran to a parked car next to a wall and used it to gain leverage, jumping over the wall, and hoping to land on the sidewalk. Instead I landed on a guard, who's gunshots destroyed a camera that was over viewing us. I made him loose balance and both of us fell down, the gunfire was accidental. I can't remember what he said exactly but he pointed me in the right direction. Yes, an MNU guard helped me, and of course I didn't know where to go at the time, I've never been in that area. He told me to follow Sagumant street, a major freeway, east to District 9. I may have stomped his body but I was so glad to have done so, since I would have never met him. He was the nicest guard I've ever met, who I am surprised is able to keep his job while helping poleepkwa at the same time. I thanked him, and even though I didn't see him again, I hoped I would so I could return the favor one day. If I had not met him, if I fell on some other guard, I'd probably be dead when I was getting back up or running away. I'm sure he just played dead when the guards arrived, at which point I was long gone. While running away to sagumont street I was oblivious to my surroundings. As soon as I got to the busy freeway I accidentally caused an automobile collision. I must have surprised the lady that was driving the silver car, but I really messed up when she nearly killed the other car driver; a car driver with a few poleepkwa that were driving away from West Rand. This incident was shown at and boy was I glad that there was no trace of me there.

The sound of a car crashing into another can be a very good, and sometimes humorous, icebreaker. Didn't do anything to me. The surge of feeling was just...right. The good side. That moment is when I felt it, and I wanted to continue that train of thought. That's why when I looked at the car accident and saw that poor poleepkwan driver having some kind of object piercing him due to the accident, I just ran to the car and tried to help. The driver was being pulled to the back seat of the car. The car itself was a regular sedan of some kind, brown in color. At the time I didn't notice the bullet holes on the back. Neither did I notice the stack of weapons, money, and 2 poleepkwa grenades. As a result, I instinctively got in the car and drove to where they wanted me to go, which wasn't District 9 at all. I wouldn't know anything until I got them to their location, and shamefully, when I did arrive I would learn that these where Pro Forma soldiers who just robbed a bank and ran off with weapons and cash stuffed in the back. Saddest part is that I never even looked at the lady who was driving the silver car that crashed into them initially.

When I got to some parking lot and went through an underground entrance they built in there, I stopped at their garage and as I opened the door, still helping them, I took the wounded driver to the medical ward. I started to scan my surroundings as I carried him, looking at the doorless openings down the hall. There were poleepkwa working diligently in each room; some where checking the weapons, while others were building constructions or working on the base's structure itself. The walls where concrete, and the rooms weren't much to look at either since they mostly consisted of benches to work on and empty drums to sit on. When I got to the medical ward I could see change in the design of the ceiling, because the ward itself had no roof. That parking lot was for an abandoned warehouse or something like that, because the 2nd floor wasn't even finished and the 3rd floor was just a bunch of beams going back and forth. The ground was clean though, and I remember just before I entered the medical ward carrying the driver, I saw a poleepkwa mopping the floor. I didn't get to go inside because some poleepkwa in bright blue torn shirts carried him to the bed and a guard stopped me. I became much more aware of my surroundings and felt kind of stupid for a second. The guard, with a pretty big gun I might add, started talking to me.

"I've never seen you here before, are you new?"  
"I...I just came to help out with the driver, he seemed hurt and so I drove-"  
"You where in the bank heist? I wasn't aware of any new recruits in that mission."  
"Recruits to what? What is this place? Where are we?"

The guard paused for about 5 seconds, made a strong stone face and then said "I know someone who can answer your questions" and escorted me to another room.

This room had 2 thick metal doors, I would say 2 inches thick at least from what I remember, and made a creaking sound as it opened outward. The furniture was all metal and compared to how the rest of the building looks, quite nice. On the wall to the left has tally marks (the kind you write on the wall with four sticks and a diagonal slash). About 30 of those things where on the wall. On the right is the MNU symbol embedded to the wall with glass protecting it. On the glass had the same marking on the right wall except the numbers only added up to 8. I could instantly tell that it counted the years MNU was truly in power, because it was marked in MNU blood for sure. Every year it would be washed and written again with an additional year. On the end of the room opposite to the door was one of those foldable metal chairs and an out of place wooden desk with drawers, cabinets with a grenade launcher holstered on the side, and a front cover for the leg-part of the desk. On top of the desk was a laptop hooked to some wires that ran to the wall behind it, and on the corners of that wall had some kind of computer terminals with one of them having a TV on top. What stood out the most though was the person sitting on the chair, working on the computer, dressed in black clothes, and a memorable face. The Pro Forma leader himself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Surprising. If I knew it was you who saved my brothers, I wouldn't have waited to meet you at all." he said, satisfied of my arrival no doubt. I really was scared shitless and surprised that I blindly yet willingly drove right into Pro Forma's doorstep.

"I didn't know." That's all I said to him, 'I didn't know.' No explanation, no other words besides the simple phrase 'I didn't know,' and it bugged me soon afterward. It wasn't a lie, at the very least, but at the time I couldn't think of anything else to add.

"Well you saved random and injured poleepkwa and brought them home. In the short time we have met it seems all you want to do is help us.."

That triggered a nasty response I had. I didn't realize until much later who hurt them. So, I told him "I don't even know who all of you are in the first place. I'm the one who made them crash, so I stopped them. If I knew any better then I would never have come to your help." At the end I gave a slight squint, as in to tell him off.

"It was you made them crash?" he said. The leader was actually convincing, I wasn't sure if he did know, since he puts on devious acts most of the time. The leader continued with "Well, unless you did it on purpose, which I doubt you intended to cause a car crash, it doesn't change anything. You still have once again helped our cause. Now I owe you 2 favors, both of which have risen in less than 2 days. By now they should have captured you, but if they did then you must have had a revelation to escape from MNU, no doubt a reckless escape. That must be how you caused the car crash. Tell me: did you kill anyone in your escape?"

It was at that point that I realized how clever he can be. He knew that I would try to escape MNU's hold on me. That's why he knocked me unconscious. If I did escape then he must have thought that the only other place I could go to was him. He must have waited for me to come but was surprised that it was so soon, and that I didn't intend to flee right into the leader's plan. If it wasn't for the car crash then I would probably have outright joined his terrorism group for the sake of fear and protection. That's how the leader would have gotten me, but he didn't, and I wasn't going to let him convince me to join his group.

"No, I did neither. I didn't have my eyes open, it was my antennae. I escaped not to save myself but to save a little one. I overheard what they would do to me and I refused their offer. I know how dark MNU can be, and how abusive they can get, you didn't make me realize anything horrific about MNU. All you did was show me how selfless I can be."

The Pro Forma Leader got angry, I saw it in his face, which I thought was because I canceled his objective at the time. He got up, surprisingly without his grenade launcher, and circled around his desk only to walk toward me slowly.

"You're an MNU prawn; A drone slave for them. Why the hell would I insist that you need to know how stereotypically evil they are. I know how they turn us into traitorous drones and abuse our people. What I needed you to understand, just like all poleepkwa, is how you need to take action against them. Escaping, for example, but if you neglected to kill anyone then that facility is still up and running. You refused to do what's necessary and therefore accomplished much for yourself, you just found a will to take action, but couldn't take action."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" I yelled as I punched him quickly in the face. It was instinctive and I couldn't help it. The leader didn't really move, he kept his stance, but he made me remember that large portion of my life about how I turned into an MNU drone. Those memories were almost forgotten some years after the process was complete. I just refused to think about it and go on with my life. He made me look back at my long, true, real life nightmare. Prepare yourself for a sad life because now I will tell what I went through. You will understand why I refused for so long to look back at my past, and how painful it is to even note it down for the public.


End file.
